Connectors for use with electrical boxes or enclosures are well known in the art. Electrical boxes, junction boxes, fuse boxes and other types of electrical enclosures are universally used in industrial and residential construction. As a result of their extensive use, these enclosures have dimensions which are of a standard magnitude. Electrical wire conduit, i.e. flexible (flex), rigid or intermediate hardness conduit as well as EMT (electric metallic tubing), MC and AC cable are all correspondingly produced with standardized dimensions. Typically, the conduit is joined to electrical boxes or other enclosures using a connector which is fixedly attached to the conduit and to an electrical box at an opening therein. A prime function of these connectors is to provide strain relief.
Known threaded connectors require a labor intensive two step process to assemble with a retaining ring. The connector comprises a body having an end threaded portion, a central flange and a second portion either collinear with the threaded portion or at an angle thereto which is adapted to receive a particular type of wire, conduit or cable. The threaded portion is received by the opening in the electrical box or enclosure. A threaded nut or ring is then screwed onto the threaded portion of the body drawing the flange up against the housing. The ring typically comprises a plurality of angled spaced tabs which extend from an outer peripheral surface of the ring. Tightening of the ring is accomplished by use of a screwdriver and hammer, with the angle of the tabs configured to make unintentional loosening difficult.
It would be advantageous to have a retaining apparatus for attaching threaded strain relief connectors to an electrical enclosure which would quickly connect directly to the threaded portion by a one step process and which would securely fasten the connector to the housing. The present invention is drawn towards such an element.